nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluefire2
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ }}Please direct all spam/blackmail/threats to this page: User talk:Random-storykeeper. Thank you. Warning Any spam here will leave me with no choice but to post π, φ, e or \sqrt{2} to a million digits or \oint_\gamma \frac{1}{z}\,dz = \int_0^{2\pi} { ie^{it} \over e^{it} }\,dt= \int_0^{2\pi}i\,dt = 2\pi i and a general explanation of its uses 50 times on your talk page (and don't think I won't do it.). __TOC__ RE: CAEK I don't know what caek is. If you tell me then I will tell you if I like it or not Not the person you're thinking of P.S. I have more polls! Favor Could you make me a thing like yours to make quotes? If you dont want too, thats fine too. Thanks, Not the person you're thinking of 18:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Y u no edit on your home Wiki anymore? 23:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :He get bored of RuneScape Wiki. 15:01, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Its cuz I luv u guys so much 17:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Um, hi I only stopped by to say hi. 20:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) What I discovered! See the userboxes of this user. Did you see something that you can use in your user page? 20:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sign here... Hello, I think you would'nt have heard of me. Anyways, I'd like a signature to be made. If you agree, I'll tell the rest. Oh, and don't forget, I'd like a signature that suits my name. ;) AtomDestroyer12E 12:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Sign here as well Actually, I want a pic of two atoms colliding to form something on a research lab background. You understand, right? AtomDestroyer12E 14:36, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Hey, just wanted to let you know, I've had a sig request for a while on your project page, but no one answered. LOTRCOW or: NTPYTO 18:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) HAHA... Code Thief Do you like my userpage? I have the clippy now. And it changes when you revisit the page. But I was wondering how to make the picture a bit bigger so it will hold all of the quote. Some of the longer quotes don't fit. Anyway, I am sorry I had to steal your idea, but it was a good idea you had going. 20:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) About the Sig... Hi Bluefire, it's been a while since I talked to you. Anyways, could you please show that sig you were working on for me? Also, pls resize the molecule in my current sig! Thanks in Advance, if you helped. 11:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye! For real! Bluefire, I'm sorry but, this time I'm really leaving! :( I'm sorry but, this too much! I can't take an insult so bad! If you want to know what happened, ask these users: NTPYTO,SUPcommander and Zt-freak. Goodbye! ..... ;( 07:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) False alarm, again! Sorry, evryone! Again, I made a mistake of telling I'll leave this wiki! I'm so sorry! and, this problem is forgotten! Just forget about it! also, sorry if I hurt anyone! I now understand this is a minor problem! 10:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Really? If you really do not know what you said then something is messed up. you said the rude joke, and then, maybe I should not have threatened you with banning. I'm sorry for that. And at that point I was not going to ban you. I will always confer with another chat mod if there is one available, but there was not. But then you said an extremely vulgar word (the second d word) and I banned you. I have unbanned you now. I hope we never have to have this conversation again. Users may not... use strong language. This is a quote from the policy of this wiki, not funescape, or whatever other policies you use. The point is, it doesn't matter if it was rude. It was vulgar. The end. 13:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Mistake You told CandD that he copied the clippy code off of me. That is incorrect. I GAVE it to him. And I will not use your clippeh template myself, because I don't agree with some of the quotes in it. Well, anyway, just wanted to get that straight. And, "I tolerate with the utmost latitude the right of others to differ from me in opinion." :I'm sorry if it came out sounding that way. Really, the main thing I wanted to tell you was that CandD did not copy the code off of me. I just kind of threw in the other part. So, I'm sorry about that, and don't go around accusing people of copying code, especially when you haven't checked. 20:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, you did accuse him. Whatever. 02:41, April 17, 2012 (UTC) 20:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wiki navigation (I can't write in blogs or message walls) It's okay. Also, I think we don't need a logo each month, yet. We could use only one. 12:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Rats... I went to your wikia.css page, and for some reason, when I clicked the edit button (so I could view the source), it took me to the login page. So, I went to all of the work to find the url of the page so that I could edit it, but when I get there, and I copied it and put it into my userpage, guess what? It didn't work. I made several edits and then tried to see it in the wiki activity, but it didn't work. Dadgum. BTW, how do you make the edit button take someone to the login page? I couldn't find the code. 19:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :The code of Bluefire2's page doesn't work. Those codes only work in MediaWiki pages, only editable by admins. 19:52, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::a) please don't flame me for my codes not working if you want to steal them, b) Santi is right c) why did you need to edit it to view the source and d) I'm not telling you that :D. 17:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC)